You Lose
by NeeChan92
Summary: "I don't mind losing as much as I thought I did." SasuNaru


Blonde hair flashed through the sun spots under the trees, shining like gold. Sweat glistened off tan skin like the metal in his hand as he ran through the clearing. Grunts and clinks echoed in the small space as both boys flew back and forth, throwing all of their energy into every attack. Their muscles ached in pain, bodies slowly shutting down, yet they continued to push harder with matching smirks.

"Is that all you've got, dobe?" came a breathless shout from one side of the field.

Blonde locks shook themselves free from the boy's forehead as he laughed. "You wish, bastard!" He launched himself forward, coming in contact with the hard metal of the other boy's kunai once more. His other hand flicked to his side, drawing out more shuriken. The raven jumped back, countering them with his own. One flew past Naruto's face, making a small cut on the boy's cheek.

He emitted a growl and placed his hand on the blood. The cut would heal quickly, but he hated knowing that Sasuke had landed something on him. Sure, he made a few scratches on the other boy during their spars, but never as many as the stupid prodigy child made on him.

Sasuke smirked from his spot resting against one of the trees. "You'll never beat me," he mocked, "dead last."

Naruto let out a cry of rage and charged at Sasuke, but hadn't realized how tired his body had become and fell to the ground inches from Sasuke's feet. He felt the burning flowing up his cheeks to paint them red and made sure his hair covered his eyes.

He could almost hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice as he said, "Bowing down to me already?"

"Shut up!" he spat, pushing himself off the ground to stand unsteadily in front of the Uchiha.

"Make me," Sasuke challenged, standing up straight and looking the blonde in the eyes. "Because I'd just love to see you try." Oh, how he wished he could just punch the smirk right off his perfect little face.

Sasuke turned and started walking away, stretching as he did so. "Perhaps another time, though. I beat your ass bad enough today. You don't seem up to it."

Naruto growled, bounding after his rival. "Get the hell back here, bastard!" he yelled. Sasuke turned and held out his hand quickly, stopping Naruto before he could get any closer. Naruto frowned down at the hand on his chest.

"No more." Naruto looked back up to find that Sasuke's eyes had lost the amusement he had seen in them before. Now they were blank. He gulped and nodded slowly, knowing the boy wasn't kidding. Sasuke dropped his arm and continued walking away.

After staring after him for a moment in confusion, Naruto ran to catch up with the boy. "So whacha gunna do now?" he inquired, casting a sideways glance at his friend.

"Hn," was the only reply he got. Blue eyes rolled toward the sky.

"Sounds fun." His voice dripped with sarcasm. When he chanced another glance at Sasuke, he saw the boy's lips quirk up slightly. This made his own face break into a grin. "Hey," he shouted, jumping in front of Sasuke. "We should get ramen!"

One of Sasuke's eyebrows rose and he stared at the blonde for a moment. "How about no."

Naruto deflated, his smile dampening. He quickly straightened up and looked around for something to do. "We caaaan..." Then he sighed. "I got nothing."

"How about we both go to our own houses and just see each other at training tomorrow with Kakashi and Sakura," Sasuke suggested dryly.

Naruto frowned. "You're so boring."

"And you're so stupid."

"Shut up, bastard! You're the stupid one! At least I'm trying to think of something to do!" Naruto waved him arms in the air as he shouted, following Sasuke when he started walking again.

"Moron, you're too loud," was his response as he rubbed his temples. Naruto made mocking noises and faces until finally Sasuke turned to face him. "Fine."

Naruto's face lit up. "Really?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes, really. Anything to get you to shut up."

Naruto ignored the second part and started babbling out loud, trying to think of something they could do. Really, he just didn't want to be alone. It was more fun when Sasuke was around.

"How about we just go to your house," Sasuke suggested when he got tired of Naruto's mindless babble.

Naruto put his finger to his lips and thought for a second. "But your house is probably much cooler," he mused.

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't think you want to go there. It's not the nicest place to live." Sasuke looked away, grimacing at the thought of the empty compound. It almost seemed like it was painted in black and white since everyone had... Sasuke shook his head and turned his head back to Naruto to find the boy's curious gaze on him. "So your house," he concluded.

Naruto shrugged. "Alright."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Tadaima," Naruto called softly as he stepped in the door. Sasuke followed him in and glanced around the small entrance hallway.

"I thought you lived alone?" he asked as they slipped off their shoes.

Naruto nodded, tossing him a smile. "Yupp!"

Sasuke paused. "And you still say tadaima?" His brows furrowed slightly. "I stopped saying that years ago."

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno. It's just a habit, I suppose. It makes the house feel less empty." His feet padded softly against the floor and he turned into the first doorway on the left. "Do you want something to drink?"

Sasuke followed after the blonde slowly. "Sure," he replied, blocking the uncertainty from his voice. He didn't like how lightly Naruto changed the subject and how he smiled so easily about it.

The blonde popped his head out of the kitchen. "God, you're slow," he joked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto out of the way. "Ass," Naruto mumbled.

"So where's my drink?"

Naruto scowled. "You didn't even tell me what you wanted."

"Just water." Sasuke leaned against he wall as he watched Naruto fill his cup. A small frown laced his lips. Something about Naruto bothered him more than he'd like to admit.

Naruto grinned and handed him his water. "So what do you want to do?"

Sasuke shrugged and took the cup. "It's your house, moron. You tell me." Naruto seemed too excited to notice the insult. _He must not have people over very often,_ Sasuke thought.

"We can play a board game! I have Monopoly!"

"And you have the attention span to play a game that long?" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up, asshole! You're just defensive 'cause you know I'm gunna beat your ass!" Naruto challenged, glaring up at his friend.

"You. Wish." Sasuke's smirk grew and he stepped closer to Naruto, looking down into cerulean orbs. Uncertainty flitted through Naruto's eyes before the glare was back in place. He stepped away and walked into the hall. Sasuke followed close behind and watched Naruto go into his room and come back with a box reading Monopoly. The grin was back on Naruto's face as he lead Sasuke into the living room and dropped the game on the table.

"Ready to lose, Uchiha?" Naruto crossed his arms and watched Sasuke place his cup on the table.

"Ready to eat your words, Uzumaki?" Sasuke smirked back at him. Naruto threw a cushion at the raven.

"You're lucky I'm nice or you'd be sitting on cold, hard wood." Sasuke raised a brow and stopped the smirk from spreading.

"Cold?" he questioned. He loved making his friend uncomfortable, but by the look on Naruto's face, it had gone way over his head.

"Yes, cold! I don't really have a heater, just lots of blankets."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Let's just start."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

An hour later, Naruto was scowling at the board as he once again landed on the Boardwalk. Sasuke raised his eyes to look at the boy. He held out his hand without showing any expression. The blonde crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Nope. You're not getting another cent outta me."

"Well that's fine considering this game doesn't use cents. Now give me my money."

Naruto's eyes shifted between Sasuke and the game. He raised his hand and flipped the board over. "Nope."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the flipped game and crossed his arms as well. "Well..." He looked back at Naruto. "Sore loser." He said the words slowly, dragging out loser. Naruto glared and jumped across the table at him. They both tumbled to the ground, but soon enough Naruto was pinned under Sasuke.

"What did I tell you about not being able to beat me again?" Sasuke smirked. "Oh, right. You can't."

Naruto struggled and bit Sasuke's arm, causing the other to release him. Sasuke held back a small hiss of pain. Suddenly, the position was switched and Naruto was grinning down at Sasuke. "What was that?"

Sasuke knocked the boy off of him and stood. "Dobe."

Naruto jumped up. "Come on, I can take you!"

Sasuke just shook his head and smiled. Naruto gave him a confused look. Sasuke was smiling? Not smirking, but smiling? He opened his mouth to ask him what the heck was wrong with him, but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Sorry, dobe. I don't feel like beating you up in your own house."

Naruto walked closer and shoved the boy. "As if I care! It's a piece of shit anyway!" That grin was still in place, and soon enough, Naruto found himself slammed against the wall. His eyes widened as he stared into angry black ones. "A-All I did was shove you, bastard!" he shouted once his shock subsided.

"Stop. Doing. That," Sasuke ground out, pushing harder when Naruto tried to get away.

"Fine, I won't shove you! You're so bipolar!"

"Not that, you dumbass," Sasuke hissed. Naruto gave him a confused look. "Stop smiling like that when you say something that you shouldn't be smiling about! Don't act like you don't care about it! I'm not stupid!" Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Y-You..." He looked away suddenly. "W-What are you talking about, Sasuke?" A nervous laugh bubbled out of his mouth as he plastered the smile back on. "I'm smiling because I'm happy."

Sasuke reached up and grabbed Naruto's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Don't lie to me with that god damn smile." His words were harsh, but his voice had softened and his eyes were almost sad. "I don't give a shit if you lock everyone else out, but I hate that smile."

"What does it matter to you?" Naruto growled, feeling defensive. Sasuke's glare almost burned his skin. He winced at the pain that was starting to shoot through his body from being pressed so hard against the wall and didn't notice his eyes close.

"You're such a moron." Naruto's eyes shot back open at how soft Sasuke's voice sounded and then the boy's lips were pressed gently against his. Sasuke's grip on him loosened, allowing the boy to move away from the wall a little. He stepped away from Sasuke, looking very confused and torn. If Sasuke wasn't feeling uncharacteristically nervous, he would have laughed at seeing the difficulty Naruto was having as he thought.

Sasuke took another step toward Naruto, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder to hold him still as he placed another kiss on those soft lips. Naruto was frozen, and Sasuke pressed a little harder, his heart clenching painfully and his mind screaming, _Do something!_

Slowly, Sasuke felt Naruto relax in his grip. He pulled back to stare into soft blue eyes. They were still full of confusion and the boy began to chew on his bottom lip.

Sasuke sighed and turned away, walking toward the door. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Wait," Naruto's voice called out quietly. Sasuke turned around to face him and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Hm?" He shot the blonde a questioning look.

"Why?" Blue eyes dropped to stare at the floor. His voice was so much quieter than usual, it was odd.

"Why what?" Sasuke replied casually. Angry blue eyes snapped up to meet his.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'why what'?" he shouted angrily. "Don't act like you didn't do that for a reason! Like it meant nothing!"

Sasuke just shrugged. "You're too loud, dobe."

Naruto stormed up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt. "You're such an asshole." With that, he tugged the shirt in his grasp, making Sasuke lurch forward and their lips collide roughly. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders to brace himself so the two wouldn't fall to the floor. When Naruto pulled away, Sasuke smirked.

"I'll be an asshole any time if that's the response I get." One of his arms wrapped around the shorter boy's waist and the other grabbed the back of his neck to pull him closer. Naruto looked up into onyx eyes and took a deep breath. Sasuke frowned. "What is it?"

"You're not playing with me, right? This isn't some... joke?"

Sasuke's frown deepened, his brows furrowing. "What?" His fingers slid up Naruto's neck to rest on the boy's cheek. "Why would this be a joke?"

"Why else would you care about me?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke shook his head. "I care because you're you. Because you're just like me, but you're sweet and energetic and..." He smiled, kissing Naruto lightly, "And you're beautiful." He laughed lightly. "And I'm not sure when exactly it happened, but I fell in love with you... a long time ago."

"Why haven't you ever told me any of this before?"

Sasuke chuckled. "You act like what I just did was easy for me."

"Isn't everything?" Naruto smirked.

"You're right," Sasuke replied, his smirk coming back. "I am good at everything. Maybe that's why you can never beat me."

Naruto pushed him against the wall and held him there. "Looks like I just did." He fluttered kisses up Sasuke's neck to lead to his lips. Sasuke's arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

"I don't mind losing as much I thought I did." he murmured between kisses. Naruto punched him in the arm and smiled.

"Shut up, asshole."


End file.
